


Ache a Presilha!

by ProjetoAniverse, The_Gold_girl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable Okumura Rin, Aniverse, Cinnamon Roll Okumura Rin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Love You
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gold_girl/pseuds/The_Gold_girl
Summary: Um dos acessórios mais usados de Rin, sem ser a espada, era uma presilha que ele sempre usava para prender toda a parte da frente de seu cabelo. Um dia, quando todos se reuniram para jantar, perceberam algo de errado: A falta da presilha. E como ninguém quer cabelo na comida; que comece a busca!
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Rin, Miwa Konekomaru & Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Kudos: 3





	Ache a Presilha!

Aquele era simplesmente mais uma noite que conseguiam passar em paz, agora, estavam sentados esperando o jantar ser servido, já que Rin tinha se encarregado da comida enquanto Yukio não chegava.

Quando o silêncio anormal da cozinha começou a ser questionado, resolveram ir ver o que acontecia.

Um dos acessórios mais usados de Rin — fora a espada demoníaca —, era uma simples, mas indispensável grande presilha preta que ele usava para prender a sua franja e todo o resto do cabelo que ia para frente, atrapalhando sua visão no momento. Sempre usava para cozinhar e coisas assim, porém, a primeira coisa que perceberam ao notar a lentidão que o meio-demônio estava balançando a cabeça cheia de grampinhos, era a ausência da presilha.

Com cuidado para não atrapalhar Rin, Shima se aproximou calmamente, todos os outros estavam ao redor do balcão que separava a sala de refeições da cozinha observando o de cabelos negros azulados trabalhar, o demônio que normalmente o ajudava a fazer as refeições ainda não havia aparecido, talvez tivesse saído para outra cozinha ou estabelecimento por um tempinho. Quando o rosado finalmente chegou perto, Rin estava terminando de cortar algumas verduras.

O meio demônio lhe deu uma rápida olhada e soprou os fios que atrapalhavam sua visão, a improvisação para tentar colocar os cabelos para trás não havia funcionado. Shima pegou a mecha que fazia parte da franja do Okumura mais velho e demorou alguns segundos para ajustar, mas conseguiu encaixá-lo dentro do grampo.

— Cadê a presilha do seu cabelo, Rin? — Finalmente perguntou.

O garoto ocupado deu de ombros:

— Deve estar perdida no chão, a procurei porém, como não achei, tive que improvisar. 

— Esse improviso não está dando muito certo. — Izumo zombou do amigo. 

Shima consertou novamente a mecha que teimou em sair, dessa vez, colocando atrás da orelha pequena e redonda do herdeiro demoníaco. Quando estava lutando, Rin brilhava em chamas azuis, com terríveis dentes afiados e orelhas pontudas, nem parecia o garoto doméstico e amigável que viam ali.

— Faz melhor se conseguir.

— Eu consigo! — Shima respondeu, brincando com a ponta do avental do cozinheiro.

— Ele não vai conseguir — afirmou Suguro, zombando enquanto apoiava o braço no balcão.

— Que tal se eu achar a presilha?

— O Rin já disse que procurou, Shima — Shiemi lembrou suavemente.

— Ele não procura nada direito. — Piscou — Aposto que achamos!

— "Achamos"? Por que está colocando como se fossemos ajudar?

— Não seja assim, Izumo… Você quer mesmo que venha cabelo na comida? Vamos lá, você só tem a ganhar, todos temos — disse, tentando conseguir ajuda, para provar seu ponto, afastou novamente os fios da frente dos olhos do outro garoto ao seu lado.

A verdade é que era bem provável que não conseguisse achar sozinho, e se conseguisse, seria depois de muito tempo, o que resultaria em muito trabalho e isso não era algo que ele queria.

— Eu não deixo cabelo cair na comida! — O meio-demônio reclamou.

— Oh, mas é claro, Senhor eu-sou-onipotente-e-consigo-pegar-um-fio-de-cabelo-antes-dele-cair.

— Que longo…

— Isso não importa! Olha que arranjo louco no cabelo do Rin, vamos lá, me ajudem, vai.

Os olhares foram novamente nos cabelos azulados do cozinheiro. Rin se sentiu envergonhado com isso, as bochechas corando em resposta.

— Certo. — Konekomaru falou depois que Rin novamente soprou um fio de seu campo de visão.

Rin resmungou algo sobre estarem exagerando, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção, muito ocupados na busca.

Yukio chegou cansado do trabalho, em sua cabeça, iria apenas tomar um banho, jantar e ir direto para a cama, no entanto, quando entrou na grande área de alimentação, viu o inesperado.

Todos os seus alunos ajoelhados no chão ou se esgueirando por cantos improváveis à procura de algo que ele não sabia o que, enquanto seu irmão estava cozinhando e resmungando enquanto soprava ou tentava ajeitar seu cabelo da frente dos olhos, as bochechas cheias de ar, totalmente emburrado.

Onde está a presilha? A preparação da comida parecia mais lenta. Vendo isso, já sabia que a ideia anterior de descanso estava excluída por agora.

— Alguém pegou no meu pé!

— Ah, fui eu, desculpe, Konekomaru… o que você está fazendo embaixo da mesa?

— O que você está?

— Procurando!

— Pois então, eu também!

— O quê está acontecendo aqui? — A sua voz confusa soou em meio a cena esquisita.

— Okumura-sensei! Que bom que chegou, nos ajude, por favor.

— Com o quê?

Shima piscou e apontou para Rin.

— Achar a presilha dele.

— E precisavam dessa bagunça? Quem teve a ideia?

— Shima. — Bon respondeu, ainda sem levantar a cabeça, dedicado a missão de busca, o cabelo molhado balançando a cada movimento brusco.

— E como ele convenceu vocês a ajudarem? — Estava realmente curioso com isso, normalmente ninguém iria pelo papo do de cabelos rosados.

"Não quero cabelo na comida" foi a maioria das respostas, mas Shiemi também adicionou "o Rin fica fofo com ela".

Um silêncio tomou a sala e Rin corou, parando de mexer brevemente a panela, após o que nem foi trinta segundos, Yukio concordou.

— Realmente, ele parece que volta a ser uma criança, com a animação rotineira e esses olhos brilhantes mais à vista que o normal — riu levemente, abaixando-se para ajudar a procurar. — Não que já não pareça normalmente.

Murmúrios de concordância ecoaram e Rin, que já estava vermelho, corou à décima potência, resolvendo ignorar as conversas e se focar em cozinhar e não mexer muito a cabeça para não ter, realmente, fios de seu cabelo na comida.

— Você procurou ali?

— Procurei, sim.

— Do jeito que você é, aposto que não procurou direito!

— Por que você está tão implicante comigo hoje, Izumo?

— Você é assim, Shima, e ela 'tá como sempre.

— Procura então, Bon.

— Estou procurando!

— Achei! — Shiemi gritou chamando a atenção de quase todos ali.

— Que ótimo — disse Yukio, aliviado de não precisar mais procurar.

Nas pequenas mãos da loira estava a tal presilha, finalmente todos se levantaram e Shima pegou-a de Shiemi. Sentaram-se novamente na mesa como crianças famintas e educadas.

— Rin, achamos sua presi… — O adolescente de cabelos rosas parou quando viu Rin sair da cozinha com os pratos que comeriam naquela noite.

— Eu já terminei. — Os olhinhos redondos se fechando em meia lua e um riso sem graça quando viu a cara decepcionada de seu irmão e amigos.

— Tanto trabalho para nada — reclamou Bon.

— Perca de tempo e energia.

— Você não disse nada disso quando estava ajudando, Izumo…

— Isso não importa, Shiemi, cale a boca. — Desviou do assunto, meio envergonhada. 

— Você ainda pode usar, Rin! — Konekomaru disse após o azulado sentar. 

Calmamente, Shima se esticou para perto do herdeiro das chamas azuis e tirou os grampinhos inúteis, logo puxando levemente a franja novamente para trás e a prendendo com a presilha, não sem antes acariciar rapidamente.

— Seu cabelo é bem macio, Rin.

— Não é? — Shiemi falou animada. — Ele é muito bom de pegar!

— Você já mexeu no cabelo dele?

— Uma vez…

— Deixa eu ver! — Bon esticou-se, Rin que já estava sentado aceitou o carinho tão incomum dos amigos. Um a um resolveram comprovar se os cabelos preto-azulados eram realmente macios como diziam, até mesmo Izumo relutantemente juntou-se, real motivo? Nenhum, apenas era uma boa ideia e os cabelos de Rin realmente pareciam macios ao olhar dos outros.

— Hey, Okumura-sensei, você é o irmão do Rin, então já sabe como o cabelo dele é…

— Sim.

— Então por que também está acariciando?

— É sempre bom ter uma desculpa para fazer isso — brincou. Sua vida e trabalho quase nunca lhe permitiam esses momentos, e como essa brecha foi achada, ele aproveitou.

Depois de tanta atenção, Rin finalmente explodiu e gritou um "a comida vai esfriar!" E só assim, finalmente, começaram a comer.

Como esperado: nenhum fio de cabelo na comida.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas vindo agradecer ao @Neelyna esse lindo betou essa belezinha, já o agradeceram por ser perfeito?? Espero que sim. São uns anjinhos 😍❤   
> Bem, de qualquer jeito; até a próxima, bebês, bye bye


End file.
